User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/My Top 10 Most Creepy, Distubing Scary Disney Villains
Top 10 Scariest Disney Villains Disney is very much child friendly, rather light in tone at times and the clearest example of good vs evil there is. But even this studio can have on ocassion it's villains which are unusualyl terrifying for the studio. Today I'm counting my top 10 on the villains from Disney I consider the most unnerving. I'm not including villains like Chernabog or The Headhorse Man as while scary they are forces of nature and don't have character, as well as they would be obvious. Also Only half of the list is has film villains since I wanted to expand my choices to the cartoon shows as well. So for my Halloween Top 10, here we go 10. Tarus Bulba So we start off one of the disney 90s show that I got into for a brief bit at the beginning of the decade. Darkwing Duck has all kinds of interesting villains in it's airtime, and out of all of the main enemies Darkwing faced, Tarus Bulba was defiently the most unnerving one, though a few came close in their own rights.What makes Mr.Bulba stand out among the rest of Darkwing's Rogue Gallery is the basically the contrast between him and the rest. While most of Darkwing's Enemies such as his oldesy foe Megavolt or Quackerjack are goofy, over the top and plain silly while being a threat, Tarus on the other hand is not any of these, THis Bull is a crime lord who happens to be unscruplous and downright murderous, and yes Negaduck is also downright heinous but unlike Tarus he himself shares traits with the more goofy villains by being so over the top and hammy while being competent. Another thing that makes Tarus such a threat is that he's is one of the very few villains in the series to have killed a character and this character was Darkwing's adopted daughter Gosalyn's grandfather which would instigate the whole series events in a way because he first appears in the premiere episode of the show. He also showcases a true disregard for just about everyone by trying to kill Gosalyn to blackmail Darkwing and just for the fun since he didn't techinally adopt her yet and F.O.W.L when they rebulit them after his inital defeat, grateful crime lord of the year folks. His presence is traumatzing to both of the main characters as he's the only Villain Darkwing is afraid of. So what keeps Tarus so low on this list, well to be honest even he has some hammy and comical moments, he's TIm Curry after all when has Tim Curry never been one or the other. In spite of this it's so outnumbered by all the awful things he has done. Also in spite of the fact that he's the villain that puts the whole series in motivation we don't get so much action seen from him so a bit of it is implied. But he still can leave one heck of a mark as a truly heartless villain. 9. Shere Khan Sometimes, the Villain doesn't necessary to be in the story a lot to mark a scary presence, building up to our antagonist is sometimes done to be make a good impression. While this can lead to dissapointment, Shere Khan certainly doesn't let us down in that department. Shere Khan in the first movie only seems to appear around the final half of the story, though he is bulid up as this threat to the man cub Mowgli who he is dead set on killing because he's a human and has the gall to be in his jungle. Though to be fair to the tiger, he hates man because they're hunters with guns. He's only in three scenes but he establishes his dominance as the threat, He makes Kaa the other villain looks like child play and basically showcases us in the climax that while he is calm and sophiscated by default once he hunts and fights he can be an absolute savage as Baloo found out, heck he even says "I'll kill you for this" and it look he actually did kill Baloo, Basically trying to outfight Shere Khan is useless so the young helpless lad as Shere Khan would put it (which Kaa mocks after him leaving) ties fire to the puttytat's tail to defeat him. But he returns in the 2nd film and he has gotten a hell lot more scary, taking on a no nosense to wanting revenge on Mogwli for "humilating" him while being more stotic and sinster. Two key Scenes of this are his Intterogration of Kaa again, which looks it came out of 24 and his scene with the vutures. Seriously Khan get sadistic in that latter one with Lucky provoking him and then if it wasn't for the end, I would of guess Shere Khan mutliated Lucky espically with his chilling line before said brutal attack "Isn't it Ironic, that your name is Lucky?". He may have also inpsired Scar from the Lion King as well As for the spinoff Talespin, Shere Khan is a very rich and powerful business man and while not the worst villain, he is more and intimidating and serious than villains like Don Karanage and again proves why "Everyone Runs from Shere Khan" when he's angry Shere Khan though in spite of his fearing reptuation since has moments of being a character to get laughs out of. THis comes more from his interactions with the other characters like Kaa from the films or his employees in Tale Spin or his "I'm not amused line" when he is kidnapped for once. The Lesson of this entry is don't piss off a tiger who hunts either for money or food or things will end bad for all involved. 8. Hopper (A Bugs Life) Pixar's villains are different from typical Disney Villains as while the good and evil characters are very clear, Pixar Villains have more sympathetic reasons for being the villain of the flick, You can tell something stands out when you have a Pixar FIlm with a villain who has a Disney Villain motivation. Hopper fits this description to a tee. A Bugs Life might have been one of the weaker films of Pixar but Hopper always had one of the more stronger performances of the film. Hopper and his grasshoppers are basically a biker gang in some respects, The Hell Hoppers if you will. Fitting into that antagonstic bike gang cliche, Hopper is very much of a bully and an insane one at that. Hopper basically gets off from bullying people specifcally ants as he basically extorts them to give his gang THe Grasshoppers of Anarchy food which he doesn't see but so anyway. Though he also bullies them to make himself big, jeex you think he was the kind to sing a song he would When You're Big from Land Before Time Three but he also picks on them by using fear campiagns and is very aware of the fact that the ants outnumber him. Does this remind you of anybody? The insane part comes from that Hopper just does these things because he can and he will go so far to kill members of his own gang to prove his point, Try to strangle the hero and early in the film to feed a young ant Dot, to his attack grasshopper Thumper, who is even more violent but not on the same level of Intellgenece as Hopper. He even trys killing the queen as well just beause Hopper must prove his point about opressing the ants and because Filk hurt his pride by standing up to him. Petty much? Then there's his death which is unsettling, albeit karmic. where he gets attacked by a bird, felt to his young and he has no escape. What makes Hopper more disturbing than even more evil Pixar Villains like Lotso and Syndrome is just how real Hopper is as a character in his deeds. I mean people do what Hopper does are more likely to be found in real life than people like Syndrome and he's more malcious than even some anagonists that can be in real life that act like Al and Sid from Toy Story. Except no other Bully gets their just deserts in being eaten alive. 7. NOS-4A2 Halloween seems to be the best time to talk about unnerving things and also has a lot of stock kinds of monsters. Werewolves, Vampires, Frankstien, Mummies and Ghosts come to mind, but giving a lot of characters of a certain race in a diffcult task that don't feel the same. Danny Phantom works as a good show because the ghost race all have different motivations and personalties. Where am I going with this is that my number 7 is one unique take on a stock monster. The toughest kind to take a unique outlook on is the vampires, and Disney did just that with NOS-4A2 NOS-4A2 manages to be such an unique take on the vampire kind of monster because he's actually a mechancial vampire and feasts on machines and his blood is energy and electricity. Basically he's a techonlogy lover's worst nightmare and he makes his nightmareish clear in his first scene where he rises out of the cargo and his meancing shadow follows XR the robot ranger the Star Command. Craig Freguson is behind his voice and this talkshow host manages to make this guy nightmare inducing. He's a minor villain but manages to be the most terrifying main villain Team Lighyear has faced even over Zurg his creator. All of his plans always seem to have the motive of feeding himself, thorugh any energy source, although he won't like draining batteries. His lair is also full of deactivated machinery just replace machines with humans and you have a serial killer who drains his victims blood and uses the corpses to decorate his liar. Another reason for his disturbingness is his personality. He might be arrogant more so than Surg, but unlike Zurg he doesn't lose himself in his drama and is more serious than his creator, while being incredibly vengeful. I mean really vengeful, In The Slayer the way he describes how he is going to get revenge on XR is both brutal and thought out to just plain ridculous detail . NOS-4-A2: Now I shall have my revenge. I'm going to drain your energy slowly, so that you feel every amp as it leaves your body. Then, when you're nearly offline, I will recharge you, and do it all over again! Then there's his final appearnce Revenge of Monsters where he puts his most terrifying plan into motion, he turns a spece Ranger into the Buzz Lightyear equilvant of a werewolf, A Wirewolf. He plots to use the Curse of the Wirewolf into a weapon that uses his energy and turns everything into mechincal werewolves for the sole purpose of feeding him and to conquer the universe of course. NOS-4A2: Soon the whole galaxy will be turned into machines, "Existing only to feed me!" And this includes his partner for the Day XL, so he also isn't a team player which was shown earlier when he betrayed his creator and took over his planet with the reasoning of "I'm basically here to collect my inheriatance from daddy dearest." How high do you think this was on Zurg's Mistakes that he made. Thankfully this triagnular moncole wearing vampire is done in by the end, like Hopper it's in a unsettling mater. NOS-4A2 has some of the darkest episodes of the show upon rewatch and is one of the more interesting villains on this list. If you ever felt Twilight runed Vampires then watch NOS-4A2 as he bringing awesome vampires back like Justin Timberlake bringing sexy back. 6. Bill Cipher And Speaking of Triangles, is a trignular entity known as Bill Cipher.An aboslute terror at worst and unnerving at best. Bill Cipher is basically a talking dorito chip with a cyclops eye yet manages to both utterly insane and twisted. His first action upon showing himself, rip the teeth out of a deer for the amusment of scaring Gideon who summoned him Gideon: You're Insane Bill Cipher: So I Am, what's your Point? He is also a very intellgent character who can play people like his fiddles by mapulating you when you're in his world which is any place but the physical realm into doing what he wants. Need Answers?, he'll give them for an exocrist on you being in his literal puppet, As well as the fact he always has been keeping his eye on the Pines Family and we know he's not exaggerating his claim, he;s more than doing it. With this utterly insane psychopath I can't say what he is bluffing or not. He has such control over the timeline prior to Dipper and Mabel arriving and after Ford and Stan going their separate ways. His insanity is disturbing in that it feels more like a vastly overgrown teenager than a mature sage. Well what do you call his never ending party idea for Earth, other than I wanna rock and roll all night, and party every day. Then there's what he does in some episodes. One Episode he does the aformentioned deer teeth ripping and invades the dreams of Stan. In another he possesses the body of Dipper and abuses and damages it as gleefully as he can. Making him some kind of sick machoist though this was really funny to watch I will say . Bill Cipher: Human Soda, I'm going to Drink it like a Person And then there's the finale where Bill's plan comes to fruition. His Plan?, To unleash his equivlant of Armagedon, Weirdmagedon. Where he really unloads his madness and twisted nature, stopping times, rearranging faces in a very unsettling way, torturing, driving people mad and vaporizing people. In the final part this is where he really cracks up the anger and terror where he trying to kill the twins to punish Ford for not giving him what he wants, and in a cruel homage to the first episode of Stan's Eeenie Mennie Miney Mo You Bill Cipher: I've got some CHILDREN I need to make into CORPSES. Bill Cipher: When I get my hands on you kids, I'm gonna DISASSEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES! Bill Cipher: Times up Ford! I have the kids!, I Think I'm Gonna Kill One of them now, just for the heck of it Sure he is very laughable and is immensly funny, but it showcases his very to put it lightly twisted sense of humor and how disturbing he is. Which is a fitting description of many satan figures. 5. Toffee (Star vs The Forces of Evil) To Round off the last few entries is the lizard that dresses like a lawyer, Toffee from the Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Silly name aside, Toffee is a competent and menacing foe. He is way too collected for a villain and with the voice of Dexter Morgan behind it makes him very smooth. He is rather mysterious as no one knows a lot about him except he was a monster from the past that murdered Star's grandfather and her mother severed his finger which turns to be the core of his goal. Yeah All of the things he does was for a FUCKING severed finger. Like NOS-4A2, he has no sense to loyalty betraying all who work with him, Buff Frog, Ludo, Ludo's Team and Ludo again. His whole plan apart from his finger is to get revenge on the Butterfly family. His disturbing presence begins to truly show itself in the Season 1 finale where we see Toffee's ridculous regenration factor and his true utter ville insaniy. He has a minion nearly eat Ludo and forces Star to remove the magic from her wand by using Marco as leverage and when told this Toffee goes creepy for a second, He goes from completely bored' to 'psychotic grin' when he says surprise. He then goes back to bored in an instant. Mood swinger. On the Wand, his knowledge is intimate and who knows how long he been planning this whole crazy plan and when she does destory the wand, did he plan this or was this is a surpise to him Well it turns out the former as he's in control of Ludo and by the end of the episode The Hard Way he goes all excorist on Ludo and posseeses. Then for the season 2 finale, he ups the nightmarish intentions by a merely a jump scare grin to a full out boogie man who wins with no trouble by taking over completely, kicks every ass in the Magic High Comission and ends off with a threat for his finger Toffee: Tell Star I'm coming for my finger. This all ends up coming to a head in the Season 3 episode Toffee where he taints all magic, and gets his finger back where we see how downright cold he is after coming back. He leaves Star to die, royally beats down Moon and Marco and even Ludo himself the villain who begging to him Ludo: Please, just tell me...did I have any part to play in this? Toffee: (bluntly) No. Thankfully Toffee is dealth with and damn do they deal with him Star melts away his skin with the wand, leaving only blackened goo with hints of his skeleton poking through, and one of his eyes now hanging out of its socket. Then his voice all goes nightmare and loses it saying that that "I'm the only one who knows how this all turns out!!". Then Ludo finishes him with fitting words "Turns out You're Dead." A True Villain to the very end and a true menance with cold blooded intent and my favorite villain even on this list. Even with Toffee's death, We're still going to dark territory with Queen Eclipsa who hopefully will fill the shoes Toffee wore. 4. The Mad Doctor (Disney Shorts) Let's head back to the early days of Disney, and find a truly mad madman in Dr.XXX or he's more well known for the Mad Doctor. The Mad Doctor in itself is one of the disturbing cartoons ever made by Disney. He starts by kidnapping Pluto getting Mickey to chase him to his castle which looks like less a film setting and more like hell in castle form. Then The Mad Doctor strands Pluto to a chair and gets all sadist about what he's going to do Pluto. To elobarate he going to make chimera by cutting chicken parts and placing them on Pluto. JEEZ that's extreme and that's just the tip of the iceberg. All those skeletions that have seen in his castle are implied that this man has killed his subjects and ressurected with his experiments. OH MY FUCKING GOD!, And this is Disney of all places. A Mad man praticing necromancy in the worst way possible and I thought I was overlooking it when I looked back to NOS-4a2 and the robot corpses. Then we get to the ending, which was the most nightmarish of the short cartoon, The Mad Doctor straps Mickey to an operated table and tricks to Cut Mickey in half and oh god does he get close, all while Mickey is crying for Pluto. It's hard to find anything more macabre than this and if I was judging scary episodes, this would take the top spot in Disney. Thankfully it was all a Dream, but that doesn't just take the way the whole chilling fact of this insane scientist. At least the 2nd time Mickey acrossed a mad scientist in Runaway Brain isn't as terrifying, apart from the Doc's Evil Laugh who sounds very familar. 3. Bill Sykes (Oliver's Company) Realistic villains defiently bring more sense of terror than your typical cartoon villain and I mentioned with Hopper that he felt like this. But he has nothing on Sykes from Oliver company Sykes is terrifying realistic as he is a utter nasty, piece of work. To elobrate he is a loan shark and assoicated with gangsters and the mafia and Disney DID Not sugar coat how a loan shark will be. It played very straight, his methods are unquestiobaly brutal as he holds a little girl for randsom with intent to feed her to his vicious doberman if her parents don't pay his randsom or whatever kind of screwed up things he has in mind to do to Jenny the little girl Sykes: That's funny, Mr. Winston, but I don't think you really appreciate the situation. Someone could get hurt. Just get the old man on the phone and tell 'im it's about his daughter... Jenny. Also the loan Fagin took out and Sykes is piling misery on him has some thoughts of possible excutation in a mafia style if he doesn't pay. Also about the phone scene where he instructs on the Cement Shoes method of killing someone. Yeah this is a pretty real one to kill someone, speaking of killing, Sykes even has a hand gun, making him the first Disney Character to have a gun onscreen and even accurately and onscreen loads it. He is such a contrast from the rest of the film being light hearted and like many on here, when Sykes loses it He REALLY loses it and you can tell, by him breaking his gear throttle on fancy black limosine and punching through a window to get Jenny. He's basically Tony Sorpano except more vile and more unscurplous and clearly the villain. I will admit I have never seen a villain like Sykes in Disney from this point or even before hand. 2. The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) If Sykes is from a more well known 80s Disney FIlm, then my number 2 comes from a more forgetten and underrated Disney Film, and just like Sykes this guy is not one to trifle with and is slightly more haunting, Say Hello to The Horned King. THe Horned King might not be as realsitic as Sykes or even human like The Mad Doctor, he is still one of Disney's most horrific villains for many reasons First off his very appearance is that of a decaying lich with a skull face, yeah does this look friendly to you. The voice behind the Horned King was John Hurt who is the man who narrates the infamous AIDS PSAS with the iceberg. Did THe Horned King become this decayed by AIDS or lepracy or something? His nature is also very ruthless and terrifying, like most Disney VIllains but he goes an additional mile with how mericless he is and how everyone is afraid of him in spite of how he does nothing. His goal is basically raise the dead to destory everyone so he can become a god. Now I call on my Army of the Dead; the Cauldron-Born! Arise, my messengers of death! Our time has arrived!" — Horned King I seriously getting thoughts of Albert Wesker thinking of this. Also he is one of the only villains if the not only disney villain to have Absoultely.. No . Sense. of . Humor even Disney's most twisted villains have one albeit a dark one. Then there's his death, the most brutal death in all Disney Canon, He is absorbed into the cauldron as his clothing and flesh are sucked into the pot, He's skeletonized, and then his bones which were stripped from his skin burst into flame and are finally disintegrated. That is unbelivably graphic for such a studio. Like Sykes below, this is a kind of villain that not only has been seen like this, but to played to the ultmost degree unlike many other sorecery villains. 1. Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) So how does one get the most unnerving villain Disney has ever made. We need someone who is ruthless and dark even for disney, A Realsitic potrayal of a evil man, the voice to match and the actions to their name. One Villain that matches many of these traits is Judge Frollo. Frollo really has made himself known for his menance and like the previous two entries, Frollo goes in a different mile in evil for Disney. The Things he does are unbelievably screwed up and that's saying a lot considering what we got through He killed a woman and then tried to murder a chld by drowning in the first 5 minutes of the film, emotionally abusives and is mapultaive to Quasimodo, takes delight in tormenting his soliders, Has an burning hatred for holy abodminations espically Gypsies and Ants, he really doesn't like Ants, Goes into creepy lust territory for Emseralda, Tries to incinerate the town because of his lust and obession for the girl, tries to kill people again, Tries to burn Emseralda like she's a witch, not in the comedic way of Alden Biteroot of Fairy Odd Parents and then trys to kill a third time. Now let's get down to the meat of things after that long rape sheet Frollo trumps almost every disney villain in disturbing qualities and fear with how realistic he is as a villain. You're unlikely if not at all to run into villains like Toffee or Bill Cipher. But Frollo is a racist and an outright genocial one who uses his belief in god and relgion to justify his horrific actions. There are people who do this shit and terroists are just one way to call them, though this is more compared to Adolf Hitler. Who was his known for his hatred of Jews He's also a terrifying example of being a hypcocrite as he claims that God is to blame for the things, because he beliefs he's carrying out God's will when everything is his fault. When he kills Quasimodo's poor mother, and very well have murdered baby Quasimodo himself , Frollo thinks he is guiltless and in the right!. This is just one reason Frollo tops the list for me is that most of the villains on this list know they're evil and what they're doing, He thinks he's the good guy here. He spouts the wonders of celibacy, while lusting sexually after a woman. The opening song says it best And he saw corruption everywhere except... within. His lust for Esmeralda is obvious to see as well from the hair sniffling to the ultaimunum of choosing him or the fire. Then there's his song Hellfire one of the greatest Disney Songs which is all about is his obession and how he feels tormented. THis is very much the turning point as he's lose it hard because of his obession. Theres no stopping him he's basically the ruler of Paris is some respects, so he makes the laws unlike say Sykes who breakas them. He can place you under house arrest just becuase he suspects you and you can't question him. His final scene in itself is him quoting the bible as he tries to kill Quasimodo and Esmeralda. Then he dies and not just dies, plunges into hell itself. Frollo was so evil that even the Devil thought sending him to hell was a fitting punishment. Frollo: And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit! Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 7.40.59 PM.png|10 Junglebook526.jpg|9 Hopper.jpg|8 NOS-4-A2.png|7 Bill Cipher.png|6 Toffee.jpeg|5 MadDoctor.jpg|4 Sykes.jpg|3 The-horned-king-the-black-cauldron.jpg|2 D-fro-381.png|1 Category:Blog posts Category:The4everreival